1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvement in sound quality of a bass drum.
2. Description of the Related Art
A bass drum is played along with a tom-tom and a snare drum as a drum kit. For bass drum sounds, both powerful deep bass sound and attack sound brought about by a beater are needed. In order to get powerful deep bass sound, larger bass drums are used, or gel or a sponge ring are attached on a drumhead to emphasize deep bass sound. Such bass drums include a bass drum which has a vibration-absorbing member on a head member to vary bass drum sounds (for example, see Japanese Registered Utility Model No. 3004768). This drum is designed such that a drumhead is mounted on one opening end of a drum shell through a drum hoop while a vibration-absorbing member made of a thin rubber sheet or plastic is attached to the reverse side of the drumhead which is a striking surface.